Princessling!
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Rein is a starry-eyed girl who loves magic and has many dreams, but she is normally forced back to reality with her dad's harsh words and her overly-talented sister overshadowing everything she does. However when the key in the package her Uncle gave her opens the door to a witch's shop magic is proven real...by turning Rein into a Princessling?


A/N: So, I had a bad, depressing, and stressful day on Friday and what do I do when that happens? I overdose on magical girl anime/manga. And what happens when I do that? I come up with stories and/or ideas and this, this is it. This is the product of days upon days upon days of despair. A cute little magical girl thing that I decided to use for a Futago Hime fanfic. I had been wanting to do a magical girl fanfic for a while, but I went with this plot then with another, plus I have other stories that should be my priority, but I realized a few things.

One: this is a good way to make myself feel better after a terrible day.

Two: I get easily bored therefore I get bored writing for the same few stories every time. For me to work efficiently I need to be doing more then just a few stories at a time.

Three: When I get bored and stressed I lack motivation and this is a good way to relieve stress, writing some cute stuff.

So I decided, why not? Time to add another story! My boredom knows no boundaries and my imagination has none either so I'll probably have many ongoing stories at a time. My apologies, but don't worry I'm not gonna go overboard and have a million at one time that none of them will ever get finished anytime soon. That's what _**Futago Hime no Himitsu**_ is for, to let you guys decide what seems more interesting and to dump all these ideas. Doing this makes it so I can write a lot without going overboard so whatever is published under its own story has priority while whatever is posted in FHNH is just so I can write something down. I could've put this story under FHNH, but I need something nice and fluffy and happy to help my ever growing sadness.

So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or any of the other magical girl animes that helped inspire this.

_*.*.*.*_

"_Rein, want to try on this magical dress?"_

"_Daddy says that magic doesn't exist..."_

"_Really? My brother said that? Hmph, he used to be all starry-eyed when we were kids, how'd he turn out like this?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Never mind, just come with me okay?" Rumor grabbed the then six year old Rein's hand and took him into his workshop. Inside was a cerulean blue dress just her size. It had a floral pattern and a dark blue ribbon tied around its waist. Rein thought it looked really cute._

"_Wow!"_

"_Nice huh? Why not try it on?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I'll prove to you that magic is real." Rein decided to put on the dress. When she was done Rumor placed a hairband on her head and put a bracelet on her wrist._

"_Now try saying: rurelia, rurelai, rurari!" _

"_Huh? Okay. Rurelia, rurelai, rurari!" The dress and bracelet began to glow. The dress transformed into a ballgown decorated with flowers, the hairband into a tiara, and the bracelet into a scepter._

"_Wow! What happened?"_

"_Magic."_

"_Hey how'd you make this?"_

"_With magic."_

"_Really? 'Cause daddy says..."_

"_Listen, Rein, there is something you must never forget: **Magic and Dreams are two things you should never stop believing in**. No matter what your father or anyone says, never stop believing in those two things okay? Promise your uncle."_

"_I-I promise Uncle Rumor!"_

*.*.*.*

"Rein! Rein wake up!" Rein, now ten years old, blinked her eyes open to see her twin glaring down at her.

"Fine?" Rein rubbed her eyes.

"It's already past eight! We're gonna be late for school!" Fine groaned.

"Past eight!? Oh no!" Rein rushed to the bathroom. Fine sighed.

"Why do I have to wait for her?" Fine trudged down the stairs.

Rein quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed. She put on a blue shirt, a baby blue vest over it, light blue shorts with a belt, white and blue tennis shoes and long white socks on. She tied her deep sky blue hair into two dumplings with sun and moon hairbands. She grabbed her school bag and went downstairs. She would have sat down at the dining room table, but her father yelled at her.

"If you wanted to eat you should have gotten up when your sister did! If you eat now you'll be late, get in the car!" Truth spat. Rein nodded and headed to the car where Fine was already waiting inside.

Elsa waited until Rein put on her seat belt before driving off.

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

Ah~ I'm so hungry! Maybe it would've been better if I did wake up early, but...that dream is the only time I ever get to see Uncle Rumor anymore...He sends me gifts, clothing, and stuff, but I never get to hear him, see him, it makes me sad.

"You need to start waking up earlier, Rein." Mommy said.

"Okay..." I replied. But I don't really want to. If I can only see uncle in my dreams then I'd like to dream for a long time.

We finally pulled up to the front gates of the school. Fine and I got out of the car and mommy drove away. Fine went over to her friends so she could walk to class with them. She was always surrounded by people. My sister is smart, good at sports, and popular. I'm really bad at sports, my grades are bad, and I don't have a lot of friends, but that's okay! I have a few good friends and that's what matters! And even though I'm bad with math and sports and stuff I can draw really well! I like drawing, I can make lots of stuff about magic and dreams! Uncle always told me to never stop believing so I never did and I never will!

I ran all the way to the classroom and took my seat. Ms. Tamba Rin began class after the bell rang. I like her, but I don't like what she teaches us! Math!

*.*.*.*

After class Rein went to the art room where her two best friends waited for her, Pastel and Mirlo.

"Hi~i you guys!" Rein waved.

"Hello Rein." Mirlo smiled.

"Hey!" Pastel greeted.

"Did you guys make any progress on your drawings?" Rein asked.

"Yeah, look." Pastel took out his sketchbook and showed her a drawing of a happy family.

"Wow! What about you Mirlo?"

"Yes..." Mirlo took out her sketchbook and showed her the drawing of the school playground she did.

"And you Rein?" Mirlo asked. She took out her sketchbook and opened to a page that had a group of three magical girls.

"You really love that stuff, huh?" Pastel said.

"Yup! I love magic!" Rein smiled.

"Rein!" Fine came into the art room with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Rein asked.

"We have to get going now! Dad wants us home." Fine explained.

"O-oh...okay...Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!" Rein put her things away and ran after her sister who was already halfway down the hall.

"Keep track of time." Fine spat.

"But I-"

"Whatever let's go." They both headed to the gates where their father was waiting for them in his car.

*.*.*.*

"So you better be well behaved, is that understood Rein?" Truth asked.

"Yes, daddy.." Rein nodded, _'How come I'm the only one who gets lectured on behavior?'_

"Good, now go dress yourself in something presentable, not something your uncle gave you, they all make you look like those stupid cartoon characters." Her father left.

"It's anime..." She mumbled when he was gone. She dressed herself in a white dress her father had bought her before for special occasions. She then put her hair into two braids tied with white ribbons. Fine was waiting outside of the room for her. She had on a black dress and her hair was tied in pigtails with black ribbons.

"Let's go." Fine told her. The two walked down the stairs and greeted their father's business partners and their children. Lucky for Fine they were children she had met before and got along with, Rein on the other hand...

"Don't you have some lalaland you should be at?" One of the kids laughed.

"Yeah, hey, do some magic, if you believe in it that much you should be able to do it right?" Another laughed along. Soon everyone, even Fine, began laughing at her. Rein began to cry and she ran back to her room. Truth chased her up there, but not to comfort her.

"Rein! Rein open the door! How dare your run out when we have company!? What's wrong with you? Don't you know how rude that is, it'll make the entire family look bad!" He roared which only made Rein cry more.

"Fine, you can stay in that damn room for the rest of the night then, don't even come down for dinner!" Truth stomped down the stairs leaving a sobbing Rein. When he got downstairs he heard the doorbell ring.

"What now?" He went over to see that a maid, called Lulu, had already opened the door. She received a package.

"It's for Rein from Rumor sir." She said.

"Toss it." Truth said before walking back to the living room. Lulu hid the package into a pocket underneath her apron and threw away another box. She then went upstairs, broom in hand, so Truth would not suspect a thing. She silently opened Rein's door.

"Rein." She called.

"L-lulu?" Rein sniffled.

"Look." She grabbed the package from its hiding place, "Your uncle sent you another package."

"Really?" Rein took the package from Lulu's hands and thanked her.

"I must leave now, if I get caught your father won't be too happy." Lulu patted her head and then left the room. Rein went to her desk and turned the desk lamp on. She carefully opened the package. Inside it was a blue and gold pen, three golden keys, a star shaped locket, a letter, and a bag of Kamiva-brand hard candies. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Rein, _

_Don't let your father's harsh words get to you. I'm sure he won't listen that you've been made fun of and even if he did he'd fault your belief in magic and dreams. You are a wonderful girl full of dreams and hope, which is something very valuable. Those children that made fun of you today, your sister, they will all eventually come to understand just how important dreams are and just how real magic is. Try to wake up a little earlier this time, I know you want to dream to see me, but I promise you'll see me again very soon. And I couldn't send you any real food so you'll have to make do with these candies. Your father went too far forbidding you to go down and eat. How do I know what you've been through today? Simple, with-_

"-Magic." Rein smiled and wiped her tears away, "Thank you Uncle Rumor."

Rein grabbed the pen and tried to take the cap off, but it would not budge.

"Huh?" She tried again, with more force, and again, and again, but to no avail.

"Maybe...the locket." She tried to open the locket, but that did not budge either.

"Eeeeh!? Well the only things left are the keys, but neither of the things he sent me needs a key. Oh, maybe something he sent me before needs a key and I never noticed?" Rein went over to her closet that had all of Rumor's past gifts in it. She looked through all her gifts, but the only thing that could have used a key where her two music boxes, but those all opened easily without the keys.

"Hmmm, what are these keys for? I wish he told me in the letter..." Rein sighed and looked at the keys. Looking at them closer she noticed that the handle of each of the keys is shaped into a heart and on top of that heart was another smaller heart. Both of the hearts had a gem within them. However, the gem inside each were different. One had sapphires, the other diamonds, and the final one garnets.

"They're actually really pretty! Oh, maybe they're just for decoration. I'd like to give one to Mirlo and Pastel, I'm sure uncle wouldn't mind." Rein looked at each of the keys carefully.

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

Hmmm, Mirlo likes the color blue so maybe the sapphire, oh, but I like blue too, no I think the sapphire suits Mirlo more. Let's see then The garnet looks prettier so I'll give that one to Pastel and I'll keep the diamond for myself. Yeah! That sounds good. I hope they'll like their presents.

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

I actually woke up early today! I got to prepare and eat breakfast slowly for once! And daddy didn't yell at me today this is great!

"Perhaps that punishment did you some good." Daddy mumbled.

"Let's get going girls." Mommy beckoned us over. Fine and I went to her car and we drove off. When we got to school Fine went with all her friends and I rushed to the art room. We still had time before class after all, I can see Mirlo and Pastel!

"Hi you guys!" I waved.

"Rein?" Mirlo looked confused.

"You're here early for once!" Pastel grinned.

"Yup! Oh, look I have something for the both of you." I dug through my backpack and got out the keys.

"Keys?" Mirlo questioned.

"Yup, aren't they pretty? Here, this ones for you and this ones for you!" I handed them each the key I decided to give them.

"Oh, is this a sapphire?" Mirlo looked at her key.

"A garnet, nice!" Pastel smiled.

"Mine has diamonds." I showed them my key.

"Cool, hey, we should get going, we don't have a lot of time left." Pastel told us. We nodded and left the art room.

.~*.~*.~*.~*.

After school when I went to find Fine she was standing with Altezza, Elizabetta, and Bibin, three of her friends.

"Rein." Fine said.

"Yes?"

"Today Altezza, Elizabetta, and Bibin are coming over."

"Oh o-okay."

"So they need a ride and there's not enough room for all five of us, you'll have to go walking. Don't worry, I already told mom you agreed."

"What? But it's such a long way..."

"Then why not get a broom and fly all the way home? You believe in witches and stuff right? Do that." Bibin laughed.

"Or cast a spell to make the car bigger." Altezza snickered. Soon everyone was laughing at me. I wanted to cry and tell them to stop, but before I could...

"Hey, you shouldn't laugh at other people, it's rude." A boy with purple hair came up to them.

"Sh-Shade!" Fine stuttered.

"You shouldn't pick on people, Fine, especially if she's your sister." Shade said.

"I-I wasn't picking on her we where just playing around! Let's go, mom should be waiting for us Altezza, Elizabetta, Bibin." Fine and her friends walked out of the school gates and drove away.

"T-thank you, um, Shade right?" I thanked him.

"Actually my name is Eclipse, Shade is my twin brother." He said.

"Twin brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, You can tell us apart because I have earrings, see?" He moved his hair away from his left ear and showed me his earring, "Plus, I have different colored eyes."

I took a closer look. He's right, his right eye is red while his left is purple.

"You're eyes are pretty!" I smiled.

"Hahaha, thanks, when people notice that they usually call me a freak."

"But that's mean!"

"Yeah, well, people bully to make them feel better about themselves."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh, but how come when Fine called you Shade you didn't correct her?"

"If she knew I wasn't Shade she would've continued tormenting you."

"Tor-twor—torm-ment-t-ting?"

"Tormenting, and it just means she would've kept bullying you." He patted my head, "I'll see you later, nice key by the way, looks magical."

He walked away. I like him, he looks cool and he's nice! Oh, I should get walking, but...I don't really want to go home now. Oh well, I guess I can handle whatever they throw at me! I just have to remember all the nice things like Mirlo, Pastel, and Eclipse. Uncle and his gifts and...

I walked all the way home thinking about nice things, but somewhere along the way I got lost. I don't know where I was, but there was this little shop there. It looked really old and kinda rundown, but I feel like I'm being drawn there...I walked down the steps and to the shop. I tried turning the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Aww, I wanted to see inside. I don't want to leave without seeing inside!

"Hey! Is anyone inside? Hello!?" I banged on the door. No response.

"Hey! I really want to see what you sell! Please open!" I banged some more. Looks like they won't open. Hmmm, maybe I can pick the lock, wait...the lock...It looks like I can fit my key in? I took the key from my necklace and fit it inside the lock.

_**Ka-chunk!**_

It opened! Alright! I put the key back on my necklace.

"Excuse me, I'm coming in..!" I went inside. The place didn't look as bad on the inside.

"You! How did you get in?" A man with dark indigo hair and eyes yelled at me. He came from a door in the back.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really wanted to see inside and my key opened the door so I-"

"Key!? Show me!" He yelled. I showed him the key on my necklace.

"Th-that's a key from the King! You even have a locket! But how did you!?"

"King?"

"Oops...I wasn't supposed to say that out loud..."

"And this shop." I looked around and saw all types of charms and stuff. Not only that, but it looked like Majo Rika's shop!

"Wait are you a-"

"Wait..what are you going to say?"

"It's like Ojamajo Doremi!"

"H-hold on a second now!"

"You're a-"

"Don't say it!"

"A-"

"Stop!"

"A witch!"

"I told you not to say it!" Suddenly the man started glowing and in his place a purple and pink pig-rabbit looking thing was in his place.

"Why'd you say it!?" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, mister." I apologized, "Oh! But does that mean I become a _**witchling**_ now!?"

"Witchling?"

"Yeah! Like in Ojamajo Doremi! Doremi becomes a witchling because she turned Majo Rika into a green blob! Since I turned you into a pig thing that means I gotta turn you back to normal right?"

"Stop comparing this to an anime! I'm not turning you into a witchling!"

"Aww, you're not?"

"No, but it's true I do need you to change me back."

"Then how?"

"You won't be a witchling, but you will be a _**princessling**_."

"Princessling? Does that mean a princess in training?"

"That's right. A princess has the capability to become a queen, a witch, and a lot of other things."

"But that's not how it goes in the fairy tales and the animes."

"Stop comparing this to anime and fairy tales! Besides why do you still believe in stuff like that? Every other child..every other child...stop believing...long ago..." He looked really sad.

"I never stop believing though!" I told him, "Dreams, magic, believing in those things is something I'll never stop doing!"

"Why, that's rare nowadays." A little fairy looking thing came out, "Hello little lady, I am Poomo. And this guy that you just turned into a _**puercoliane**_ is Edward."

"Nice to meet you both! So then how do I become a princessling?" I asked.

"Eager, aren't you?" Edward groaned, "For some reason, that makes me uneasy."

"Hey, hey, Mister Edward! How do I become a princessling? Turn me into a princessling!" I smiled.

"Come on Edward, don't keep her waiting." Poomo laughed.

"Fine, fine, hand over your locket." Edward stuck out his stubby hand. I took the locket off the necklace and placed it into his palm. Edward jumped onto a table where Poomo was placing a jewelry box. He tossed it in and closed it. After a few minutes he opened it, inside the entire thing was pitch black, but something white was spinning around in it.

"Try to get it." He told me.

"O-okay." I stuck my hand in and tried to grab it. It took a while, but I got it! It was a powder blue and gold compact. It had a blue button at its center and a gold star surrounded it. Outside the star where five smaller buttons. They were navy blue, red, pink, purple, and green. It was very cute, but...

"Where's my locket?" I asked.

"That _is_ your locket, or _**was**_." Edward pointed to my compact.

"Really?" I looked at it.

"Hmm, I've never seen this model before? Is ti an old one?" Poomo asked.

"...It looks defective! Don't tell me I got a defective princessling!?" Edward yelled.

"Defective!?" I screeched.

"It'll be fine, you just have to train her properly, after all, she's your only hope now." Poomo giggled.

"Ugh, yeah, yeah, I know, I seriously hope you aren't defective, for my sake." He sighed.

*.*.*.*

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. I think it's obvious now that Ojamajo Doremi influenced some of this story. If you haven't seen Gyu! Then you probably don't recognize Edward, I feel like if I tell you who he is it'll spoil some things so just know he was in Gyu! Eclipse is an OC kinda, umm, in the manga Shade's real name IS Eclipse and he acts a little differently from my perspective, so I kinda just took anime Shade and manga Shade/Eclipse, altered Eclipse's look a little, and made them twins because plot. Fine's personality and meanness is also plot (shegetsbetterIswear). So I hope you all decide to stick around for the end. Thank you for reading.


End file.
